List of people who have beaten Garry Kasparov in chess
The following people have beaten Garry Kasparov in a regular game of chess—not a game played at odds. Kasparov is considered by many to be the strongest human chess player in history, having reached a FIDE rating of 2851 in January 2000. Some of the people listed played Kasparov when he was quite young, and some were "Simul" games, where Kasparov took on multiple opponents at the same time. These players are listed with an (S) next to them. Players who defeated Kasparov when he was under 16 years of age have an (U16) by their names. *Michael Adams (S), simul speed game *Vladimir Akopian, whom Kasparov called a chess tourist won in a speed game (classical record: +0 -0 =3) *Viswanathan Anand (classical record: +3-15=30) Score: +8-26=43 *Nikolay Andrianov (U16) *Yuri Anikaev (U16) *Alexander Beliavsky defeated Kasparov the year he turned 16, and won another game in 1983. *Murray Chandler beat Kasparov twice (U16) + (S) *Stuart Conquest (S) http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1433384 *Hans-Joerg Cordes (S) http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1070213 *Vereslav Didishko (U16) *Sergey Dolmatov (U16) *Alexey Dreev speed games (classical record: +0 -1 =1) *Krum Georgiev won the only game they played in a rather spectacular fashion: http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1069878) *Boris Gulko has a plus score against Kasparov (+3-1=4), including a win while Kasparov was world champion, making it three in a row) *Frank Holzke (S) http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1070337 *Robert Hübner (+2-9=10) *Alexander Huzman (+1-2=1) *Vassily Ivanchuk (+6-15=27) *Gata Kamsky (+1-10=3) *Markus Kappe (U16) was the only one who defeated Kasparov at the first student-chessworldchampionship in Cagnes-sur-Mer in September 1977 *Anatoly Karpov won a game against Kasparov before he turned 16, has won over 20 games against him since then, and has a narrow minus score, +23-29=137 *Andrei Kharitonov (U16); overall score +1-3 *Viktor Korchnoi is the only non-World Champion to beat both Kasparov and Bobby Fischer *Rostislav Korsunsky (U16) *Vladimir Kramnik has a +1 score in classical chess, see List of chess games between Kasparov and Kramnik *Michael Kreitzberg (S) *Joël Lautier *Peter Leko (speed game) *Konstantin Lerner (U16) (+1-0=1) *Ljubomir Ljubojevic (+1-11=10) *Elmar Magerramov (U16) *Adrian Mikhalchishin (U16) *Evgeny V Mochalov (U16) *Philip Morris (S) *Danny Mozes (S) *Diego Mussanti (S) *Yuri Nikolayevski (U16) *Tomáš Oral (S) Clock sim (versus Czech team) *Tigran Petrosian has an even score against Kasparov (+2-2=1). Petrosian played Black in all five games. His two wins, which date from 1981, are considered defensive masterpieces. For over thirty years, Kasparov himself has expressed his admiration frequently for Petrosian's defensive skills in winning what appeared to be lost games. *Jeroen Piket *Judit Polgár beat Kasparov in a rapid game; the only woman on this list. *Lev Psakhis *Teimour Radjabov was 15 years old at the time of this game, thus becoming the youngest player in history to defeat the world's #1 player (and did so as Black). He has a plus score (+1-0=3) against Kasparov with classical time controls. Lost to Kasparov only once in rapid chess, in the final of the 2002 Moscow FIDE Grand Prix. *Yuri Razuvaev (U16) *Pablo Ricardi Clock sim (versus Argentina team) *Oleg Romanishin *Philip Rossiter (S) *Sergei Rublevsky *Wofram Runkel (S) *Mershad Sharif *Yasser Seirawan, notably at the 1986 Chess Olympiad (while Kasparov was world champion) *Michael Monaghan (U16) *Nathan Sharansky (S) *Alexander Shneider http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1070712 *Nigel Short; Overall Score: (+7-30=30) *Fikret Israfil Sideif-Sade (U16) *Hans-Kristian Simonsen (S) *Ivan Sokolov *Vasily Smyslov First won against Kasparov when he was 12 (U16); Overall Score: (+2-6=11) *Boris Spassky has an even record against Kasparov (+2-2=4) *Jonathan Speelman (rapid game) http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1070444 *Zurab Sturua (U16) *Peter Svidler *Mikhail Tal won a game against Kasparov in Moscow Blitz tournament in 1992, one month before his death. http://www.chess.com/article/view/nostalgia-rules *David Tebb (S) *Jan Timman *Gennadi Timoshchenko (U16) *Veselin Topalov; Overall Score: (+6-19=17) *Vitaly Tseshkovsky (U16) *Alexander Veingold won in 1979, the year Kasparov turned 16. *Akif Velibekov (U16) *Matthias Wahls (S) http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1293029 *David Watts (S) *John van der Wiel *Patrick Wolff (S) *Leonid Yurtaev (U16) http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1069563 *Artur Yusupov (+1-12=10) *Alex Yermolinsky (U16) *Leonid Zaid (U16) See also *List of people who have beaten Alexander Alekhine in chess *List of people who have beaten José Raúl Capablanca in chess *List of people who have beaten Bobby Fischer in chess *List of people who have beaten Emanuel Lasker in chess *List of people who have beaten Paul Morphy in chess Further reading * }} (Analysis of 70 games Kasparov lost) * }} (contains his losses to Karpov between 1975 and 1985) * (contains his losses to Karpov 1985 and 1986) * (contains his losses to Karpov 1988 to 2009) External links Source: Chessgames.com People who have beaten Kasparov